Puppy
by KagsYasha
Summary: Kagome finds a stray Dog that looks a lot like Inuyasha, but what happens when she brings him to the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha gets jealous of all the attention this new dog friend is getting from Kagome. The general romance, suspense, humor story. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Puppy: Kagome finds a stray Dog that looks a lot like Inuyasha, but what happens when she brings him to the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha gets jealous of all the attention this new dog friend is getting from Kagome.

I don't own the characters except Inu, He's mine! And I don't own the show but the idea and storyline is mine!

* * *

Puppy:Chapter 1

In Kagome's Time

Walking through the park Kagome's miko powers sensed something or someone near. Then she heard a whine, like a dog then a loud bark. "Ahhh" Kagome screamed while being shoved down and was now being slobbered all over.

When the dog finally stopped, Kagome opened her eyes to see who her lick attacker was, "Oh my god" Kagome whispered. A white Shiba puppy with big bright golden eyes, and long white/silver coat was now sitting in front of her. The dog looked a lot like, "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said but the only answer she got was a bark and another lick on the cheek.

Kagome got up and looked around but no one was there, 'Who does this dog belong to and why does he look so much like Inuyasha.' Kagome slowly crept over to him and looked at the collar. The collar was red with a small gold oval with words engraved into it, it said Inu owner Kagome Higurashi. "Whoa! Let's get you home and see if mom or gramps knows something."

-At the shrine-

"Hey mom" Kagome yelled.

"Yes dear" Mrs. H said coming to the door to greet her daughter. "Who's this" she said knelling down to Inu, reading the collar. "Inu" she laughed "now where did you get that name? I didn't know when you said you were going for a walk you were going to come home with a dog."

"I didn't-" Kagome stopped when Inu turned back and looked at her 'he looks so much like Inuyasha. I can't but his collar did say I'm the owner so.' "I didn't either but I seen him and I just had to" Kagome lied.

"Oh dear he's so cute at least I can rub his ears" Mrs. H said smiling. "Oh but didn't you promise Inuyasha to go back today?"

"Right I totally forgot. Do you think he could come with me?" Kagome said while scratching Inu's ears.

"Yes just think how cute it would be you, Inuyasha and Inu it would be just the sweetest thing take the camera and take some pictures" Mrs. H dazed off thinking about puppies, babies, and grand children.

"Umm ok then well I'm off before Inuyasha comes" and Kagome and Inu were off to the past.

* * *

Short yes if it sounds good tell me

I'm going to make Inuyasha jealous of all the attention Kagome gives Inu it's an Inuyasha+Kagome flick and if I say Inu+Kag I'm not talking about the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy: Kagome finds a stray Dog that looks a lot like Inuyasha, but what happens when she brings him to the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha gets jealous of all the attention this new dog friend is getting from Kagome.

I don't own the characters except Inu, He's mine! And I don't own the show but the idea and storyline are mine!

* * *

Puppy:Chapter 2

Kagome ran up the stairs with Inu in her arms since he was to small to get up the steps on his own. She grabbed her backpack and went back down stairs.

"I'm gone back Mom tell Gramps to come up with some young people sicknesses in stead." Kagome called out walking into the well house. "Lets see if you can get through the well. I hope so because I don't want to leave you behind." Kagome and Inu hopped into the well. Both of them making it through (The collar around Inu's neck connects him to Kagome) and climbing up.

Feudal Era

sniff sniff 'kagome wait someones with her' sniff sniff Inuyasha jumped off the hut roof and ran to the well.

"Kagome, who is" but before he could finish, he got a good look at what was in her arms. His eyes went wide when he saw little golden eyes looking over at him, and little white ears that looked like exact mini replicas of his own. They twitched and the little puppy gave an excited little bark. The first thought that went through his mind was the most basic and primitive, 'Mine.' Quickly his mind started to rethink and he realized what he was looking at. 'This isn't a demon pup, it's a normal puppy!' he thought disappointed.

"Inuyasha meet Inu, he's my new puppy I got. And before you say no please let me keep him he's soo cute and I love him please" Kagome said with puppy eyes and a pout.

'Kagome's new puppy' Inuyasha thought "Feh... as long as you take care of it" Inuyasha said.

"Yay, Inuyasha sit "bam" Inu's NOT an it but" Kagome walked over to the hole "thank you for letting me keep him" and she bent down and kissed him on the cheek and walked toward kaede's. "I'm going to show the others him bye" Kagome said happily.

"wha-WHAT did she just" Inuyasha thought 'she kissed me,... on the cheek but it was still a kiss' "Wait hey Kagome wait up" Inuyasha siad jumping off after her.

-Keade's hut-

sniff sniff "KAGOME!" shippo said happily bouncing out to her sango, miroku, kirara, and keade following.

"Ah Lady-kagome good to have you back" (miroku) "Kagome-san" (sango) "Aye child good to see ye" (Keade) "mew" (kirara) "Feh, you act like you haven't seen each other in ages" (Inuyasha)

(It is kinda like the ages I mean she went to the future so that would be 500 ages. lol ok go on :b )

Ignoring inuyasha, "Hello everyone, thank you miroku good to be back, I really missed you all. Hello Sango, Keade, kirara. I have someone for you to meet." Kagome said laying Inu down so he could meet everyone.

"Arf" Inu said sniffing and barking around. Miroku and Sango bent down rubbing his ears and his back. Shippo walked over to him and Inu barked and licked his cheek.

"Aye Kagome this is ye dog I presume" said Keade. "Arf"

"Yes his name is Inu. It's weird I just found him and he jumped up on me. I was wondering where his owner was but I read his collar and it said Inu owner Kagome Higurashi so I took him home." Said kagome

"But then that means either someone got you this dog, or someone else in your era is named Kagome Higurashi and would name their dog that looks like Inuyasha" "HEY that thing doesn't look like me" "SIT BOY! Inu's NOT a thing" "Inu" Miroku finished not listening to the two fight.

"Yeah I guess but theirs no one named Kagome Higurashi so.. I thought I could keep him" Kagome said watching Inu play with Kirara. (Friendly and not in a gross way)

"Yes but there maybe child and if so she would miss her dog" said Keade.

"Yeah I guess I do have to go back to get dog food I'll tell Souta to keep a look out for the owner and to put up an add" Kagome said disappointed.

"Arf" Inu barked running over to Kagome jumping up in her arms (ok don't know how since Kagome's taller but oh well)

Noticing kagomes sadness "Feh there can't actually be another Kagome in an era that's just stupid" Inuyasha said hiding a smile when he seen kagome look happier.

"I'll be right back Inuyasha are you coming I need to pick up some ramen too" asked kagome

"Fe- Ramen yeah lets go" inuyasha said grabbing kagome and Inu and running toward the well.

"He sure does Love ramen" said shippo. "yup"said miroku.

"maybe as much as miroku loves to grope" Sango said with a sigh.

"Ah but I'm not the only one who likes it my dear sango" 'slap' "pervert"(sango) "idiot"(shippo)

"No I don't and don't call me that" sango said red as a tomato with her fist in the air.

Keade looked at the group from a girl from the future, a hayou addicted to ramen, fox kit in the middle, perverted monk, slayer with very high angry issues, a neko, and now a dog. "Oh my ye all are crazy if you ask me" keade muttered to her self.

* * *

(still a bit short but longer anyways it'll soon be getting to the may story but I have to fill this in for later REVIEW :) )


	3. Chapter 3

Puppy: Kagome finds a stray Dog that looks a lot like Inuyasha, but what happens when she brings him to the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha gets jealous of all the attention this new dog friend is getting from Kagome.

I don't own the characters except Inu, He's mine! And I don't own the show but the idea and storyline is mine!

* * *

Puppy: Chapter 3

_Last_

_Keade looked at the group from a girl from the future, a hayou addicted to ramen, fox kit in the middle, perverted monk, slayer with very high angry issues, a neko, and now a dog. "Oh my ye all are crazy if you ask me" keade muttered to her self._

* * *

In Kagome's Time

Kagome told her mother the truth and she said that her, souta, and gramps would look out for the owner other wise Kagome could take Inu to the past. And if no one claims him then Kagome can keep him.

"Yay thank you mom" kagome said jumping up and down. "Come on Inuyasha lets go to the store, come on Inu" "arf" and they left going to the store.

"Arg why do I have to wear this Ka-p thing" inuyasha said pulling on souta's base ball cap.

"because someone will see your ears and ask questions, now leave it alone it has to stay on your head" kagome said grabing inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha turned bright red matching his haroi looking at his and Kagome's hands. They both looked at each and let go looking away ( like that episode with souta's girlfriend ) "F-f-feh they should mind their own business" inuyasha stuttered.

"Yeah uh heres the store it has ramen but it also has a pet aisle" kagome walked in with Inu on a leash and Inuyasha behind her.

To the pet aisle they bought a big bag and small bag of dog food. Dishes, bones, and toys which Inuyasha thought was stupid becuase the Friz-bre was like just some plastic green plate you flick and Inu will go after. Kagome tried explaining but when Inuyasha seen the "Demon" bones and he he got confused at why people would buy them when they could get their own for free. But that was all forgotten when the scent of ramen got to Inuyasha's nose.

"Ramen yum" drool "lets get the meaty kind kagome, oh and the chicken yum and" inuyasha said drooling in front of the large hill of ramen packages.

"not too many inuyasha pick out a few ok" kagome said carrying the now sleeping Inu.

"yeah ok this one, this one, and oh THIS one, maybe this one and thi" "INUYASHA only a few!" "fine these are enough" said inuyasha carrying 8 boxes full of ramen.

Walking back home people were looking at the couple oddly. ( I would too ) A girl carrying 3 boxes of ramen and bags full of dog toys and food, with a man in a red haroi, sliver hair, bare feet, and 5 boxes of ramen. ( talk about not being able to see where your going jeez )

When they got home kagome packed some ramen and dog food and left some home while taking all the toys. They left going back to the past Kagome with Inu and Inuyasha with the backpack.

* * *

And they were off to the past. (Awww i wish the tv show didn't end :'( Who agrees?? Review!! )


	4. Chapter 4

Puppy: Kagome finds a stray Dog that looks a lot like Inuyasha, but what happens when she brings him to the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha gets jealous of all the attention this new dog friend is getting from Kagome.

I don't own the characters except Inu, He's mine! And I don't own the show but the idea and storyline is mine!

* * *

Puppy: Chapter 4

_Last_

_When they got home kagome packed some ramen and dog food and left some home while taking all the toys. They left going back to the past Kagome with Inu and Inuyasha with the backpack.

* * *

_

-In Keade's Hut-

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inu, and Kirara sit and watch the two fight. ''sigh' when well they give it a rest' they thought.

"We can't just sit around and waste time!"(Yash) ( means inuyasha can't say inu because of dog)

"ARF" barked Inu (My dog barks when someone yells some times :D )

"We're NOT wasting time were gaining our strength back!"(Kag)

"Arf"(Inu)

"Well while you humans rest. Naraku is-"(Yash)

"Arf"(Inu)

"Is what getting shards? He can't remember the only ones with them now are us, Koga, Naraku, and Kokahu!"(Kag)

"Arf"(Inu)

"Well we could still get them from Wolf Breath!"(Yash)

"Arf"(Inu)

"We're not going to get them from Koga."(Kag)

"Arf"(Inu)

"Well if you'd just let me kill him and get it over will" Inuyasha muttered.

"Arf"(Inu)

"Koga didn't do anything to deserve to be killed" Kagome argued.

"Arf"(Inu)

"Yeah, only hunt and eat humans at first, does that count as anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Arf"(Inu)

"Yeah, and Kikyo steals Innocent peoples souls, and stole our shards, AND tried to kill us! Should she be killed too?"(Kag)

Inu shuts up because he's too scared to bark anymore. Everyone is shocked because Kagome said something so mean (but true)

"That different!"(Yash)

"Yeah"(Kag) 'sure that's what I thought, with Kikyo it's always different' thought Kagome.

"Umm I'm getting hungry say is anyone else?" said miroku breaking the silence.

"I am" said Shippo.

"Yes hey Kagome how about we go get some water" said sango seeing where miroku was going with this.

"Ah.. yeah, ...I guess" said Kagome getting up and leaving.

-At stream-

"Umm Kagome" said sango.

"I competely blew up back there sango, I mean Inuyasha hates to talk about Kikyo, but it's just.. he.. always.. arg.." Kagome started to cry. Sango hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder, saying "Shh it's ok, I understand, it's just hard for you."

"I'm sorry Sango I just couldn't stand it, I mean you know how Inuyasha acts when Kogas around. It's like I'm his, he's so.. so.. possessive.. But.. but when kikyo comes it's all different like I don't even matter" Kagome cried some more.

"Shh it'll alright, don't worry he understands he gets angry to just give him some time and then go talk to him" said sango.

"sniff sniff ok your right lets get the water and head back" said kagome.

"Ok but first lets get you cleaned up" said sango wiping away a tear from Kagome's face.

-Back at the hut-

Shippo, Kirara, and Inu played in the corner.

"I'm going out for a bit" Inuyasha said leaving.

"Alright we'll call you when the food ready" ( very wife like back to the story sorry hehe) said miroku knowing he needed some space and wouldn't talk anyways.

Kagome and Sango come back. "Wheres Inuyasha?" asked kagome.

"Outside. Do you have the water? The ramens out he picked the kind before he left" said/asked miroku.

"Yeah here it is" said sango.

Kagome sat and watched Shippo, Kirara, and Inu play while sango and miroku cooked.

-20 mins later- (I don't know how lond ramen takes)

"Ramens done" said miroku, "I told Inuyasha we'd bring it to him."

"I'll go, I need to talk to him anyways" said Kagome taking the ramen and going out to find Inuyasha.

-In Inuyasha's Forest- (At that G?something tree I don't know what it's called but Inuyahsa was pined to it so...)

'Sniff sniff, Kagome.' thought Inuyasha on the highest branch. 'sniff sniff salt, she was crying' frowned inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha your ramens done" said kagome.

Inuyasha jumped down took the ramen and turned his back. "Thanks" he gruffed.

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry I know you hate talking about Kikyou and .. and" Kagome choked trying to hold back more tears.

'Kagome I'm sorry' without turning around Inuyasha and hopped in the tree again.

'Why is Kikyou so special?' Looking up at Inuyasha Kagome sighed and left.

"You deserve so much better then me Kagome" Inuyasha frowned eating his ramen quietly alone like always.

* * *

Ok so if you can't tell I'm fixing everything up and changing stuff hope you enjoy !

And I'm making the next chapter happier

Review

V


	5. Chapter 5

Puppy: Kagome finds a stray Dog that looks a lot like Inuyasha, but what happens when she brings him to the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha gets jealous of all the attention this new dog friend is getting from Kagome.

I don't own the characters except Inu, He's mine! And I don't own the show but the idea and storyline is mine!

* * *

Puppy: Chapter 5

_Last_

_'Kagome I'm sorry' without turning around Inuyasha and hopped in the tree again._

_'Why is Kikyou so special?' Looking up at Inuyasha Kagome sighed and left._

_"You deserve so much better then me Kagome" Inuyasha frowned eating his ramen quietly alone like always. _

* * *

-Next day- . YaY

"Yawn" Kagome stretched 'Inu?' Looking around she didn't see him anywhere.

"Good morning Kagome" Sango said smiling while making breakfest with the camping cooking gear Kagome's mom bought for her.

"Good morning Sango do you know where Inu is?" Kagome asked rolling her sleeping bag up.

"I'm not sure I woke up and filled his bowl like you showed me and then he went out after eating" Sango answered.

"Oh" Kagome said quietly 'I hope he's alright. Maybe I should go look for him.' Kagome got up and was going to go out and look for him when Sango stopped her.

"Kagome I know you want to look for Inu but I'm sure he's fine, and Kirara and Shippou are out with him. Plus I think you should get dressed first" Sango said pointing the spatual at Kagome's barely dressed state. (tank top and under wear)

Kagome looked down at her self and blushed "Yeah good idea." And went and got dressed while Sango made breakfast.

"Did the others eat yet" Kagome asked Sango.

"No we never got up that long ago Miroku went with Keade for herbs and Shippou is out playing with the other village children and Inuyasha slept outside I haven't seen him." Sango answered putting the food out on the plates.

'Inuyasha' Kagome sighed "Ok I'll go tell them breakfast is ready." 'I don't care what happened yesterday nothing is going to ruen my good mood today.'

Walking outside Kagome spotted Shippou playing with the other kids like Sango said but no Inu. "Shippou!"

Shippou bounced over and hopped in Kagome's arms "Yes Kagome?"

"Breakfast is ready. Do you know where Inu is?" Kagome asked getting a little worried.

"Yeah him and Kirara with off together" Shippou answered.

"Ok can you go find Miroku and Keade and tell them breakfast is ready I'm going to go tell Inuyasha."

"Okay!" Shippou said running off to find them.

"Now to find Inuyasha"

"Too late" said someone behind her making her jump.

Turning around she seen Inuyasha "Oh hey your in a good mood" Kagome said seeing Inuyasha's smirk.

"Keh, yeah so I'm aloud to be aren't I?" Inuyasha said still smirking.

"Yeah you are, though your not very enough" Kagome said saying the last part more to her self.

"I'll let that slide" Inuyasha said which shocked Kagome "hurry up before the food gets cold."

Kagome stood in her spot and never moved, Inuyasha had already left and went inside. Finally snaping back to life Kagome shook her head and followed behind.

Inside Inuyasha and Sango were already eating, Miroku, Shippou, and Keade came moments later and sat down to eat. Kagome slowly ate her food while watching the door.

"Oi you going to eat that or what" Inuyasha said since Kagome had the same piece of bacon on her fork for a couple minutes with out her eating it.

"Hmm?" Kagome said smartly "oh um.. yeah I'm just waiting for Inu and Kirara."

"Your waiting for the runt, to eat?" Inuaysha said raising an eye brow.

"Yeah .. wait Inu is not a runt!" Kagome shouted "Inuyasha si-"

Inuyasha cut her off from finishing the word by covering her mouth with his hand while taking the fork from her hand and eating the bacon. "Thanks"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha snatching his hand from her mouth "Inuyasha I was going to eat that!"

"You could have fooled me" Inuyasha said smirking.

They continued to fight while the others sat eating. "Are they always like this?" Keade asked.

"Most of the time yes" Sango repiled.

"But Inuyasha mostly gets sat" Shippou said.

"And you say nothing just watch?" Keade asked.

"..."

"Well"

"We would stop them but it is rather entertaining" Miroku finished.

* * *

**Okay very different from before, but I'm going by a .. new perspective, let's say.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Puppy: Kagome finds a stray Dog that looks a lot like Inuyasha, but what happens when she brings him to the Feudal Era. And Inuyasha gets jealous of all the attention this new dog friend is getting from Kagome.

I don't own the characters except Inu, He's mine! And I don't own the show but the idea and storyline is mine!

* * *

Puppy: Chapter 6

_Last_

_"But Inuyasha mostly gets sat" Shippou said._

_"And you say nothing just watch?" Keade asked._

_"..."_

_"Well"_

_"We would stop them but it is rather entertaining" Miroku finished._

* * *

"Mew" Kirara walked in the door hopping in Sango's arms.

"Hey Kirara want some fish?" Sango asked petting her.

"Mew"

"If Kirara's here then wheres Inu?" Kagome said turning away from Inuyasha who was having a glaring contest with her.

"I'm sure he's fine Kagome" Miroku said.

"Yes thats what you all have been saying but I have this feeling like he's in trouble" Kagome said heading to the door.

"Kagome he's fine" Inuyasha said following behind her.

"How do you know I haven't seen him sense last night and he hasn't been here long" Kagome said looking around.

"If anything happened I would have sensed it" Inuyasha answered.

"Alright if he's fine where is he?" Kagome said getting angry. 'So much for my good mood.'

"He's probally-"

"Arf!"

"Inu!" Kagome shouted half happy half worried. Running off in the bushes to where she heard his bark.

"Wow talk about loving your dog" Shippo commented which made Inuyasha growl.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud scream.

"AHH" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!"

"No stop it!" Kagome shouted again.

Running to where she was they found the exact opposite of what it sounded like. No demons or threat just Kagome sitting in a pile of mud with Inu hopping on her happily licking her cheek.

"... Your ok?" Inuyasha asked him slef more then Kagome.

"Hm? oh yeah I'm fine but I don't know about my clothes" Kagome said smiling.

"Here let me help you" Miroku said reaching a hand out to Kagome.

"Oh no you don't Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and Inu in his arms.

"Inuyasha I meant no harm" Miroku said.

"Sure you just wanted a feel" Inuyasha growled.

"Umm Inuyasha can you put me down I need to go bath" Kagome said smiling sightly.

Inuyasha started to blush relealizing what he was doing "Keh" he said putting her down.

"Come on Inu we have to bath now that you made us both a mess" Kagome said smiling down at Inu.

"Arf"

'We have to bath now. We have to bath now! WE?!' Inuyasha thought in his head his eye twitching. "Wait your bathing with him!" Inuyasha said pointing at Inu.

"Inuyasha, Inu is a puppy not a demon or a human so yes he can bath with me" Kagome said raising her eyebrow at Inuyasha's statement.

"But Sango is a human and Kirara and Shippo is a demon and they bath with you" Miroku said.

"True but Sango and Kirara are girls and Shippo is a child" Kagome said.

"You know I'm not that old at all maybe only a couple years older then Shippo" Miroku said smiling.

"Nice try monk your not coming" Sango said hitting Miroku. "Go on Kagome I'll watch the pervert."

"Thanks Sango, Shippo do you want to come?" Kagome asked before she left.

"No thanks I'm going to go play with Katomi and the others" Shippo answered.

"Alright" Kagome nodded and left with Inu.

"Katomi? Huh?" Miroku said turning to Shippo "you know the best way to get a girl is-"

"BAM" Sango hit Miroku in the head making him go unconscious. "Thats enough out of you. Go on Shippo." Sango said glaring at Miroku.

While this went on no one noticed Inuyasha follow Kagome.

* * *

REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


End file.
